Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to envelope tracking systems for radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers are used in radio frequency (RF) communication systems to amplify RF signals for transmission via antennas. It is important to manage the power of RF signal transmissions to prolong battery life and/or provide a suitable transmit power level.
Examples of RF communication systems with one or more power amplifiers include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, tablets, base stations, network access points, customer-premises equipment (CPE), laptops, and wearable electronics. For example, in wireless devices that communicate using a cellular standard, a wireless local area network (WLAN) standard, and/or any other suitable communication standard, a power amplifier can be used for RF signal amplification. An RF signal can have a frequency in the range of about 30 kHz to 300 GHz, such as in the range of about 450 MHz to about 6 GHz for certain communications standards.